1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of animal husbandry. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container for the collection of biological liquids such as semen. Specifically, a preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to semen container having a specialized tip that is adapted to be retained in connection with the container after removal for dispensing the stored biological materials such that the container and tip may be disposed of simultaneously.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Artificial insemination (AI) is a common technique employed for the purpose of procreation of a variety of different livestock. In particular, AI is used to deliver biological liquids, i.e., semen, to the reproductive tract of a female animal. Typically, these biological liquids are stored in sealed containers such as tubes and bags prior to their use.
As is known to those skilled in the art, AI technology has made it possible to inseminate a larger number of livestock than through traditional mating. Further, AI technology has made it possible to collect semen from a male animal without contact with the female. Accordingly, this allows for the insemination of each female with a controlled quantity of semen in an isolated environment such that the chances of insemination and size of resulting litter are greatly increased. The containers traditionally used to collect the semen generally include a sealable first end for the introduction of semen and a second end having a nozzle ending in a removable tip for the dispensing of the stored semen during AI. The removable tips are generally small plastic caps that may be removed by a variety of mechanisms. For example, the tips may be twisted, cut, or otherwise severed from the end of the nozzle. Typically, after the tips are removed they simply fall to ground where they pose a threat to the environment. Furthermore, the plastic tips are capable of damaging or otherwise interfering with the operation of farming machinery, e.g., mechanical barn cleaners or manure spreaders. Thus, one previously recognized problem has been that the removable tips, if not properly disposed of, may clog or otherwise plug manure spreading equipment and result in a large number of relatively small plastic pieces which are difficult to remove and dispose of. Needless to say, it is desirable to provide a semen container that employs a tip that is separable from the nozzle for dispensing of the semen during the AI procedure but that is capable of remaining attached to the container itself such that the container and tip may be disposed of simultaneously after completion of the procedure. What is needed therefore is a semen container having a specialized tip configured to maintain the tip in contact with the container after removal thereof.
The below-referenced U.S. patents disclose embodiments that were at least in-part satisfactory for the purposes for which they were intended. The disclosures of all the below-referenced prior United States patents, in their entireties are hereby expressly incorporated by 10 reference into the present application for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,503 discloses a boar semen collection bag comprising a pair of flexible flat plastic segments sealed along the edges to present an upwardly opening bag. A pouch is positioned within the collection bag. When the bag is disposed within a collection mug, the upper portions thereof extend as a shroud around the exterior of the mug. Once the semen is received within the mug, the semen passes through a filter material and into the collection bag. The collection bag includes a spout having a tip that is cut off to form a dispensing opening in the spout for dispensing the contents thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,819 discloses a container for semen and other biological liquids for 20 use in Al. The container includes a nozzle for the delivery of the biological liquid. The nozzle includes means for bending such that the container may be used in a vertical position while attached to a horizontal catheter. Further, the nozzle has means to allow for opening the nozzle, i.e., removing a tip thereof, without the use of tools.
In embodiments disclosed in the above-referenced patents, semen and biological liquid containers are disclosed as having nozzles with removable tips. As indicated above, these containers suffer from the disadvantage of creating a substantial amount of difficult to dispose of and potentially hazardous plastic debris. Accordingly, as noted previously, providing a biological liquid container having means to maintain a connection between the removable tip and the container is desired.